The love of a Creator
by hedgehog-phantom101
Summary: With the pressures and negativity of daily experiments, Shadow is on the edge of burning out. Gerald, wanting to do more for his creation, has decided that these experiments and other issues around the ARK need to change. But these changes will not be accepted by everyone. Gerald will now have to face his colleagues and the military in order to help his creation succeed.
1. Chapter 1

He ran and ran, his legs carrying him as fast as they could. He only had a certain amount of time to make it to the exit. His ruby eyes darted from wall to wall within the maze, finding out quickly that the walls were once again closing in around him. He was growing anxious. He hated this 'test' the scientists put him through. He didn't know what they were testing, or even why! All he knew was that he had to find his way through the large maze, as fast as he could, while the maze closed in on itself. It did this regardless if he was close to the exit or not, and even to the correct paths. He was allowed 15 minutes through, that's it. If he couldn't make it to the exit, the exit door would close, and the 'test' would be over. So, therefore, he had to make every second count. He ran and ran, trying to find the correct pathways. His heart pounding in his chest. This one, was different. the walls were much taller than usual, and closing in at a faster rate. Growing worried of the consequences if he didn't complete the test, he hurried on. Right, left, left, right, dead end. Now he had to retrace his steps… left, right, right, left. He had messed up, another unfamiliar part of the maze. It was a square area, about the size of a small room, with maze path choices all around him… It was all so overwhelming! His own panting rang in his ears, the buzzing of the lights, the anxiety of the walls closing in and how much time he had left, his memory all jumbled and failing to help him, and the consequence he knew would come if he didn't complete it… It grew to be too much…! but then it hit him ….what was the point? He knew he couldn't beat this maze, he barely beat the last one….. he fell to his knees, his anxiety and defeat crippling him. He couldn't do this anymore. He sat down, pulling his knees into his chest, tears stinging at his eyes. He watched as all of the pathways finally closed around him. Now he was trapped within the open square space… but he didn't care. He just wanted to end the test and get the consequence over with. Most of the time the consequence was a good scolding, but other times… he was thrown into more tests. make sure his memory worked, make sure he could run fast enough, make sure he could tell apart hallways from rooms, etc. Not once did they ask how he felt about the test, or if he felt overwhelmed. Why? They didn't care, none of them did, all they wanted was results. He buried his head as he could hear select hallways whoosh open, they were coming to 'collect' him. this was the first time he had ever completely given up. Surly there would be a scolding, and even more consequences that would follow…. The hallway to his right whooshed open, he didn't even look up. He couldn't stand to look at the several angry, hurtful, and disgusted faces they would give him. One spoke "you know what was expected of you." The scientist said with clear anger in his voice. "And you gave up." He nodded, knowing why they were upset with him. He slowly got up off the floor, his head down and his ears back. He listened on has the scientists continued "unbelievable" one said "what a waist of time and resources!" said another. It hurt him, it cut into his very soul it seemed. As they finally exited the maze, he would know of his fate, if they were going to scold him more, or send him off for more tests… "Take him and have diagnostics ran." More tests…. great.

Professor Gerald shifted through his papers, he sighed as he overlooked a status report, the military wanted better results from shadow. But with this, came harder and harder experiments. He pushed them away in disgust. There was no way Shadow could complete them! What the military and his co-workers seemed to overlook was the simple fact that Shadow was a living, breathing, and thinking creation. Not a computer! And yes, he was prone to learn quickly due to his unique genes, but he could still get confused, tired, and overwhelmed! It hurt him to send his creation, who he felt as if he were a son, into these experiments. He knew full well Shadow couldn't produce the results they wanted, nor could he even complete the tests! And this effected Shadow's mental state terribly. Just yesterday, he overlooked the new experiment Shadow had to complete today… it was beyond difficult. Walls that closed in, a time limit, an extensive maze with several dead ends at every turn… there was no pattern, familiarity, or rhythm to them. What's worse, the military wanted it done within 7 minutes out of the given 15. It was pointless to even attempt this! Gerald sat back into his chair rubbing his head. He grew saddened. Shadow was regressing in his progress. But of course, neither his co-workers or the military knew this, as Shadow would be killed. Seemingly, Shadow had learned something negative out of these experiments. He learned to be anxious and afraid! And that anything he didn't do right…. was a disappointment. And that, was dangerous. He would just look at his creation and feel that he was burning out. He had tried and tried along with his granddaughter to comfort him, reassure him, but it wasn't enough. Shadow didn't even have the basic experiences a normal living being would have! Food? That was a basic vitamin and nutrition pill. Water? It was pumped into his system by injection. Positive communication? It was only provided from him and his granddaughter. For goodness sake, Shadow wasn't even given a regular bed! He would be placed in a padded cage! No human, no, _no living thing_ could think, work, or _even live_ in these conditions. And it was beginning to show…. He had to do something. And he had to do it now.

**This was more of a rant inspired fanfic. If you want more then let me know. Sorry I was gone for a while. Complications and Recovery from a surgery. **


	2. Chapter 2

Gearald's POV

He was depressed. He could see it in his creation's eyes. Before any of the experiments, Shadow had such a spring in his step, such confidence. Well, now… he had nothing… nothing at all. He dragged his feet as he walked, his visitations with his granddaughter were now decreasing, and his confidence along with his emotional expressions to others were also becoming limited. The poor thing didn't even care if he was given his vitamin pill or his water injections… What was the most concerning is that Shadow didn't even care to be up and around anymore, he just... sat there. Waiting for the next experiment or intense training session. This had sorely convinced his colleagues that Shadow was beginning to fail as an experiment… as a test subject. There was rumors now circulating that the government wanted to terminate him, which scared his granddaughter beyond comprehension. He had to do something, anything, to save his creation… but how? He sat at his desk, pouring over the latest reports. Shadow's successes were diminishing, his perfect record of tests now nonexistent. Which meant that the government was beginning to see Shadow as a lost cause. They had even given him a timeline. 2 months. If Shadow didn't improve within that time, he would be ordered to terminate his creation… no, his son. Anger flooded him as he shoved the reports off and slammed his hands on his desk, He was a living, breathing, being! Not just some tool for power! Shadow had every potential to learn, grow, and to even create his own experiences for himself! He wasn't a mindless lab rat!

Just as his anger was about to peak, there was a tiny knock on his door. He spun around as it opened. Maria, his 11-year-old granddaughter, walked in…. She was a pale-skinned human, with blue eyes and long, blond hair that rested on her shoulders. She approached him, her blue dress shining by the lamp on his desk. "grandfather… why are you making noises in here…?" His heart ached at the site of her innocence. He sighed "oh, I was just thinking about Shadow… that's all..." He leaned over, picking up the reports up off of the floor. Maria shifted uncomfortably "it's not his fault…" she whispered. "He doesn't talk as much to me anymore. He seems so sad… those people in the white coats are so mean to him…" He nodded at her, that much was true. If Shadow didn't meet his colleague's expectations, then he was met with grave retribution. Maria clasped her hands together, almost in a begging manner "please, oh please, can you let him have a day off?" He sighed at her heart felt request. If he did, his colleagues would assume that he had gone soft for his creation… in which he had for the most part… they just didn't know... He sighed once more "Maria, I can't. He has…. goals that need to be met." The young girl stood in denial "can't he do his goals later? Oh, please let him!" He pinched the arch of his nose. Going a whole day without an experiment would also be devastating to the requirements set by the government… if only he could….. Then it hit him. An idea, a wonderful idea..! He smiled at her "I cannot allow him to have the day off, however, I can do a much easier experiment for him." Maria rose a brow as he hurried past her, anxious for a good test result.

He watched as his creation lifelessly sat down at the table. His eyes no longer shining with passion like they once did. It hurt to see him act that way. The poor thing was probably being eaten alive with guilt and insecurity… He cleared his throat at him. "Shadow." He said, about to explain what his plan was. But before he could, there was a little whisper… And it broke his heart. His creation had whispered "You going to scold me too." It wasn't even a question; it was a statement. He cleared his throat again, trying to ignore the comment. "Today we have a short experiment, it shouldn't be too difficult for you." Shadow sighed, his ears drooping as he continued "the rules are simple" he said as he picked up a plate, and placed the hot food in front of Shadow. "Eat this for me, and you'll pass." Shadow blinked, his eyes blinking in confusion. His creation looked at him "professor… I respect your wishes but… I can't eat this… I'm not allowed to." Gerald gritted his teeth; he and the other scientists had basically drilled the logic into him that he couldn't eat the same food they ate… Now it had to be broken. He nodded "only if we tell you that you can, son." He said calmly "just eat it, that's all you have to do." Shadow didn't respond… he just sat there and stared at the large slab of meat provided. He swallowed hard, anxious for Shadow to do something. "You don't even have to eat all of it, hell, it can even be a bite." Shadow suddenly glared at him for his foul language, seemingly Maria had taught him to dislike that. He cleared his throat once more. "Sorry son. Go ahead." Shadows eyes fell back on the food. He put his hand over it, feeling the heat coming off of the fresh meat. Shadow seemed confused by its size, color, and why it smelt the way it did... but the confusion quickly turned into frustration. He turned the plate, looking at the meat from all sides. Each side was unequal, and either thicker or longer than the other. He then sighed, pushing it away. This made his heart sink "what wrong?" he asked out of genuine concern. His creation looked at him, his eyes watering and on the verge of tears "I failed you professor, I cannot fit the entire item into my mouth to swallow." This caused him to immediately slap his forehead, how could he have forgotten that Shadow had to idea on how to even eat food!? All he knew was how to do was swallow vitamin pills at a time! He sighed "no, no, son, you are support to break it up and eat it." Shadow sat there for a long time, unsure on what to do… He sighed, he needed to be taught, not tested…. He put down is clipboard on the table, and before Shadow could question what he was doing, he sat down across from him. "look, boy" he said gently. Shadow watched as he pulled the meat apart into small pieces. "like this." Shadow watched in fascination, quickly learning how to break apart the meat. He stopped, allowing shadow to then try. Shadow broke a piece off, and stuck it into his mouth and swallowed it whole. He sighed "no, chew it up." Shadow paused at his latest comment… He stared "professor… I don't think I'm allowed to be helped on tests…" He sighed. This was going to be a long process.


End file.
